DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): Dr. Irma Elo received an MPA in public affairs in 1986 and a Ph.D. in public affairs and demography in 1990 from Princeton University. During her graduate career she was supported by a John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation fellowship for the study of population and development, 1989-1990, an NIH traineeship in demography (1987-89), and a Princeton University fellowship (1984-87). From 1990 to 1992 she was a NIA postdoctoral fellow at the Population Study Center of the UP, where from 1992 to the present she has been a research associate. From 1994 to the present she has also been an adjunct assistant professor of sociology and from 1995 to the present has served as associate director of the Population Aging Research Center at the UP. She lists twelve publications and is the primary author on nine of them. She states that "the addition of Professor Rosenzweig as my second main mentor, and the focus of the career development plan on training in econometrics and economic approaches to the analyses of health and mortality, clearly provides a departure from my previous research with Professor Preston in this area and that the proposed career development plan will substantially enhance my ability to undertake independent research in the future (p. 34).